


E Gadd's Test Subject

by HotPumpkinPie (PumpkinMaryam)



Series: The Sensual Princess Trilogy [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, G Spot Stimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Teasing, Test subject, foreskin dildo, sexual science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMaryam/pseuds/HotPumpkinPie
Summary: Princess Pumpkin, after being saved by Luigi, returns to her kingdom, only to find Professor E Gadd waiting for her. It seems he needs her for some "special tests" he's going to be running(More shameless porn)
Relationships: E Gadd/OC, E Gadd/Princess Pumpkin, E Gadd/Self Insert, Luigi/Princess Pumpkin (implied), Luigi/Self Insert (implied)
Series: The Sensual Princess Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668271
Kudos: 4





	E Gadd's Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Literally don't judge me, I've seen far worse on this website.

Eventually Luigi, after regaining his composure, revealed himself from the shadows, and freed Pumpkin from the ghostly and evil King Boo.   
He found her some spare clothes in the nearby dresser, and they left together, Pumpkin eyeing her savior every once in a while, whilst pondering what the ghostly king had said about him. She wondered if it really was true.   
Was Luigi in love with her? She wanted to talk to him about this, but was too nervous to ask. Maybe once they returned to her palace, she could speak with him in private--  
They arrived. However, once they entered the foyer a strange, short elderly man was waiting for them.  
"Professor?" Luigi asked, alarmed "a-what are you-a-doing here?"  
"I need to speak with the princess!" Professor Elvin Gadd said, as he walked towards Pumpkin.  
"Oh...okie dokie." said Luigi, staying where he was.  
"I need to speak to the princess ALONE." E Gadd turned to Luigi   
"Oh...a-yes-a sorry." Luigi shuffled out of the room, taking one last look at Pumpkin, before shutting the door behind him.  
"What do you want, Professor?"  
"Well....There's one area of study that has always eluded me...and I need your help to get my data...."  
"...what do you need to study?"  
"Come to my lab, and I'll explain..." he said, grabbing her arm, and walking her to his laboratory that was just outside of her kingdom.  
Once they were inside, he locked the door behind them.  
"...What do you need me for?"  
"Well, now that we're in private...." E Gadd smirked, as he continued leading her to the part of his lab he was going to do his experiments in "I should tell you. You see...I've always wanted to understand how orgasms affect the body..." he slowed his walking pace a bit.  
"O-oh..." Pumpkin immediately flushed, as she felt her thighs begin to tremble in anticipation. She eyed the professor, and noticed he was just as excited, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by.  
"And you're the perfect test subject" he said as he pushed her forward into a room that only had a metal table with stirrups attached.  
"W-why me?" she naturally wondered aloud.  
"Well...I considered running the tests on myself...but I decided I would rather watch. I also considered running the tests on Mario....but I didn't want to see HIM naked" E Gadd shuddered "But you...." He turned to her, eyeing up her whole body, his gaze landing on her supple breasts. "Have exactly what I'm looking for"  
Pumpkin accidentally made a lustful noise, and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.  
"Undress for me, darling, so I can get you set up for my tests" he said, continuing to gaze at her body.  
She nervously began to unlace the corset of the dresses bodice, allowing it to fall to the floor, freeing her breasts, that perked up, ready to be stimulated, nipples hard with anticipation.  
She also dropped her skirt, revealing a lack of panties, no barrier to keep her sweet juices from running down her legs.  
"Test subject is already aroused." E Gadd made note of this. "Now lay back on the table, and put your legs up on the stirrups!"  
She did so, now feeling even more exposed as the cool air of the lab touched the delicate flower between her legs.  
E Gadd licked his lips as he traced a finger against the lips of her pussy, causing her to shudder. "Perfect...now let me just attach the devices that will read all of your vitals and brainwaves during our procedure."   
With that, E Gadd attached various electrode pads to the most sensitive areas of her body, placing one on each nipple, as well as her inner thighs.  
Pumpkin was trembling even more with anticipation. E Gadd pulled a stool to seat himself with full view of her leaking pussy, and pulled over a tray of various items he intended to stimulate her with.  
"Okay...for the first test, I'm going to stimulate your G Spot..."  
"I-isn't that a myth?" Pumpkin immediately replied.  
"Oh. No, dear, it's very much real....I'll show you." He smirked, as he slid his long spindly fingers into her, and they began to work her inner walls, making her release a desperate moan.   
"It should be....riiiight.....here" he said as his fingers reached a spot inside Pumpkin that immediately made her take a sharp intake of breath, and bite her lip.  
"Subject is reacting delectably to my first test..." the professor stated as he continued to work his fingers over her G Spot.  
Before Pumpkin knew it she started breathing erratically as she clenched around his fingers.   
He pulled his fingers out of her, and watched as she clenched emptily around nothing, more of her juices flowing out.   
"Test 1 is a success....Now for test 2...Clitoral stimulation."  
He reached over to his tray of tools, pulling up a wand vibrator. "This may become a little intense...." he stated, as he pressed its bulbous end to her clit, and turned it on.  
Pumpkin immediately moaned from the over-stimulation, and within seconds felt herself fluttering into another orgasm.   
"Test 2 is successful" E Gadd turned the vibrator off, and set it aside.  
"Now for penetration tests." He rolled another tray over that had dildos of various sizes and shapes. He picked up a large white one with a faint purple tip to it.   
Pumpkin saw it and immediately was reminded of King Boo, as her mouth salivated desperately, parting her lips to welcome it into her oral cavity.  
"Now now, darling. This isn't going in your mouth," E Gadd teased, as he lined its tip up with her soaked entrance, causing her to sharply exhale, as he pushed it into her.  
She moaned deeply as it stretched her inner walls. Is this what it would have felt like to fuck King Boo? She started to clench just from the thought. E Gadd slid the dildo in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly every time it stimulated her entrance, and rubbed near her g spot. She could feel herself clenching around the toy in barely any time, her pussy clinging onto it for dear life--but the professor pulled it out immediately, leaving her clenching on nothing, once again.  
"Just one more test, my dear." he said, tracing her lips with his finger again, causing her to hoarsely moan.  
He picked up a second, and final toy. She noticed this one was much different than any dildo she'd ever seen.   
It had foreskin. Something about the skin tone it was in seemed familiar, and enticing. Then it occurred to her.  
"This one is a replica of my favorite helper's cock." E Gadd said "I figured it'd be good for this test as its different from most phalluses on the market..." he lined it up to her entrance, and began to slide it in.  
"Ungh....Luigi..." she moaned out, quivering from all the stimulation.  
"How did you know?" the professor said, as he began to thrust the toy in and out of her at a regular pace.  
The feeling of the foreskin moving within her made her even more desperate for release. And the thoughts of Luigi only made her hornier.   
Is this what it'd be like to have him as a lover? If so, she'd marry him on the spot just to be pleasured by his length every night.  
She got closer to orgasm, and this one felt more intense than any of the previous ones. She felt something building inside of her, and the professor must have noticed as he increased his pace, pounding the toy into her, making her moan extra loud.  
And then it happened. She orgasmed...and sprayed the professor with a blast of her juices.  
"Hmmm....test subject ejaculated." E Gadd swiped his finger over his glasses, taking a sample of her fluid, and placing it on his tongue, moaning at her flavor. "Mmm, yes...I think I have enough data now, princess" he said, as he got a washcloth soaked with warm water, and began to clean her delicate area off.   
She shuddered as it ran over her overstimulated pussy.  
The professor removed all of the electrodes, and helped Pumpkin sit up.   
"Now, now, dear, let me get you a robe. You can come with me and I'll give you some tea and cookies, wouldn't that be nice? After being such a good test subject for me, you deserve to relax and have a nice reward" he helped her stand from the table, as she wobbled from having been fucked into the next week. The professor helped her into a soft and warm robe, and led her to his sitting room.   
"I'll get the kettle on. Are chocolate chip okay?"  
She nodded weakly. She really could use a drink, and a snack after all of that.


End file.
